Vampyre
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: If you help me find a cure Fox Mulder, you and I can be free to walk the Earth as normal people once more."


**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm new to The X Files fan fiction, this is kind of a prologue to a hopefully longer story, I don't know how I thought it up, but I actually like it. You tell me what you think, and I'll love you for life! Tell me if I need to work on somethings, I'm a new X Phile :) Don't flame me, just help with some things. It's a Mulder/Scully fic, no worries, this person in this fic means them no harm. Set maybe in season 6, after Mulder and Scully get together of course. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Every character but Angel belongs to Chris Carter (TV God) and is in no way to make profit and blah blah blah, you know this.**

**Rating: Teen for Language, and probably some Adult situations.**

_

* * *

  
_

_Fox William Mulder's heart stopped at 4:34 AM on Friday October 13th, but somehow, by a twist of fate, it started to beat once again an hour later. His body of course by that time had been moved to the mourgue and had been ordered an autopsy, but when the Pathologist went to study the body, all he found was an empty table, and a syringe on the floor. He started to scream for the doctor to come and see his find, but he never even got the word out, something had ahold of his neck, and didn't have any intention of letting go. Just before his world went dark, he heard a faint female voice say "Tell this to no one."_

* * *

Special Agent Dana Scully sat outside A.D. Skinner's office, trying her hardest to not bite her nails, or what remained of them. She'd tried to call her partner for hours, and he never answered, she'd even been to his apartment, he wasn't there, she was beginning to get worried. She contacted Skinner when she couldn't find him, she thought maybe he'd know, he must, he always seemed to know where they both were, whether they wanted him to or not.

Inside, Skinner was trying to figure out a way to tell Scully, that her partner, was dead, but someone had stolen his body. He slipped his glasses off and ran a hand over his face, he wasn't sure how he'd tell her. He'd tole dozen of people, that loved ones and friends would never be coming home, but, this time, it was different. He cared a great deal for the both of them, as his friends, even though Mulder could be very agitating, and Scully would be bullheaded from time to time, but they wouldn't be the great agents they were if they weren't that way.

He crossed over to the door and sighed as he put his hand on the door knob. He opened it slowly and poked his head out, and told Scully to come in. She entered slowly, knowing by the look on his face, and tone in his voice, that something was wrong. She sat in the leather chair, sinking just a tad, and waited for him to tell her the news.

"Agent Scully," He sighed as he sat down. "There's no easy way to tell you this but, Agent Mulder, was shot yesterday, he didn't make it," He saw her blue eyes start to fill with tears, it was always pitiful when she cried, he wished he didn't have to continue. "And to make things worse, someone stole his body, and nearly killed the pathologist to get it." He said. The tears were now streaming down her face freely.

They went into her mouth, and she could taste the warm, salty water as she tried to find words to say, but none came. Skinner got up and couldn't help but hug her. He was a man who was never known to do this, but for this someone, he'd make an acceptation. Scully cried into his shoulder at the very thought, the man she was friends with, the man she loved, was dead, and someone had stolen his body.

* * *

"Fox Mulder?" A distant voice called. Mulder tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much. He tried to move his arm to shield his eyes, but he couldn't move them, they seemed to be restrained.

He made a moaning sound as he squinted one of his eyes as he tried to make out a picture, all he could see was a blurry white light. A shadow moved over the light and he opened his other eye slowly, he still couldn't see whoever it was clearly, but he could tell it was either a girl, or a man with long hair that the tips were just barely touching his face.

"Fox? Can you hear me?" The voice, now not so distant said, it was for sure a girl, with a southern accent.

"Ahhaa." He moaned as he blinked.

"Dying's a bitch ain't it?" She asked as the silhouette of her moved away from the light, sending the light back into his face, and he closed his eyes yet again.

"T-turn this off." He said, meaning the light.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She flipped the switch and the light went off, and the regular lights overhead, turned on, and Mulder opened his eyes, this time, he could see everything.

He could see that he was in an underground type lair, like something out of an Andrew Lloyd Webber musical. He could move his head slightly, that hurt as well, but it was worth it to see. He saw on his right, that there was a computer, and more technical equipment, and a rolly chair. The walls were a faded black, and the paint was starting to peel off, like it hadn't seen renovations in years. To his left, he saw a large set of double doors, and a figure propped up against it.

He made another attempt to move his hands, but he couldn't, they were without a doubt, restrained to the cold table he was laying on.

"Hello Fox Mulder," She said as she moved into the light, and even Mulder couldn't believe his own eyes. She was tall, and thin, no older than seventeen at the most, but there was something very strange about her. She was as pale as death, and her eyes were none like he'd ever seen. They were black outlined, but with light blue sky color in the center. Her pupils were dilated as if she'd never been out of the darkness, he then knew what she was.

"V-V-V-Vampire." He said silently.

"Almost," She said as she walked over to the table he was lying on and put her hand on his bare chest. "I saved your ass yesterday, you owe me big time." She then ran her hand over where his heart would be, and he found it strange, she wasn't ice cold. "Agent Mulder, I'm going to untie you now, but promise me, you ain't gonna run off, you're not ready just yet." Mulder just nodded, there was no way in hell he'd stay here.

She untied his hands slowly, delicately, like he was a doll that shouldn't be broken. When she'd untied him, Mulder shot up and tried to get off the table, but he fell to the floor with a loud thud, he saw the ground, and then felt someone grab one of his back belt loops. She yanked him up off the ground and helped him stand.

"Dammit! I told you not to go anywhere!" She said as she faced him, she had a terrifying look on her face, but, he'd seen worse, the time he'd forgotten Scully's birthday, that face from her was much worse.

"Who are you?" He asked as he looked her in the eye.

"My name, is Angel, Angel Vampyre, and I was a government secret agent, just like you."

* * *

So what do you think? Let me know! Love to everyone, Fight The Future and Don't Stop Believin'!

Ash


End file.
